Thoughts of Ginny Weasley
by Katelyn4456
Summary: UPDATED! Harry and Hermione have started going out during the summer before sixth year and Ginny has some thoughts about this. HHr GinnyBashing! RR


I guess my obsession started at the beginning of Ron's first year at Hogwarts when I saw the cute shy boy, Harry Potter, at the entrance to the barrier. When Fred said it was Harry, my crush was once again shown as my cheeks were stained pink. I was ecstatic! I had finally met Harry Potter! My Mum had read me stories when I was little of how Harry has defeated You-Know-Who as a baby which stated the development of my crush. What young witch didn't have a crush on him? He is a knight in shining armor.

The summer before my first year at Hogwarts, Harry was rescued from the Dursley's by my brothers and he stayed at MY house. My house! Can you believe it? Harry Potter had stayed at my house! Of course with my brothers constantly harassing me about my crush, I had been too shy to talk to him. Some Hermione Granger girl was draped all over Harry! Didn't she know he was mine? She was a stupid muggleborn who had no idea who Harry was until she was eleven! The nerve of her! The entire year, she followed him around like a ratty stray dog. My poor Harry, always the hero, put up with the know-it-all because he knew that no one else could stand her.

Nothing could explain the sheer joy I felt when I woke up in the Chamber of Secrets to find Tom gone, the basilisk dead, and Harry next to me as my knight in shining armor. After Fawkes helped us out of the chamber, accompanied by Ron and Lockhart, Harry explained the entire situation. I learned that not only did Harry find the Chamber and get rid of Tom; he had also slain the bloody snake. How brave! I was feeling confident that Harry now returned my feelings until Granger was revived. The nasty girl burst into the Great Hall, ran up to Harry and Ron screaming how proud she was that they solved it, and then she hugged Harry! It was like she didn't understand that Harry risked his life to save ME and not her bushy head.

The next year, I vowed to make Harry notice me. That turned out to be a slight problem. Here I was, the little sister of his best friend, how was I going to compete with girls like Cho Chang or Lavender Brown who had already begin to develop? When the Dementors boarded the train, Neville and I ran to Harry and Ron's compartment. The lights flickered and shut off and the room chilled as a Dementor came gliding into the compartment. I felt so terrible, as if I was stuck in a cold black pit and I heard Tom's voice calling to me!

Christmas brought me a special present of my own. I heard that Granger had turned in Harry's new Firebolt to McGonagall and Ron and Harry were pissed at her. I could jump for joy at the news! But Harry once again noticed that Granger had no friends and made up with her. I later found out the story behind their shenanigans and was disgusted to find out that Scabbers had really been the man who turned Harry's parents in to You-Know-Who. And Harry demonstrated his heroism by fighting off fifty Dementors at once! The pitiful Granger passed out and left Harry to defend both of them.

My summer before my third year at Hogwarts was by far the worst! Mum told me I had to share my room with Granger and act friendly. The only good part of those three months was that Harry stayed as well AND he was starting to talk to me more! He must have realized how much more I had to offer than that filthy muggleborn. When Hogwarts started, Harry and I became distant again since he had to worry about the Tournament. As Christmas break came closer, my hopes were renewed when Viktor Krum asked Hermione to go to the Ball with him. Who else is worthy of Harry besides me? However, Harry was once again playing the hero because he asked the Patil twins to go with him and Ron. Isn't he sweet? The end of the year was not good for my poor Harry with You-Know-Who's return and Cedric's death. At King's Cross, we were all saying our goodbyes to Harry and Granger when she suddenly kissed him. Right then I vowed to capture Harry's heart from the filthy mudblood.

Oh gosh, fourth year was possibly the best yet. My womanly figure had finally developed and I broke out of my shell. Harry and I got pretty close over the year thanks to Dumbledore's Army (one of the few good ideas of Granger's). On the last meeting before break, Cho kissed Harry but I wasn't too worried because from what I had heard she was an emotional wreck from Cedric. I bonded with Harry over Christmas break while convincing him he hadn't been possessed. Love was in the air! I had been right about Chang, her date with Harry went down the u-bend with Myrtle because she couldn't control her emotions. She had thought that Harry was meeting up with the bushy-haired mudblood for a date. As if!

By that time my plan to show Harry that we were meant to be was in full swing. I started going out with Michael Corner in an attempt to make him jealous and realize what a catch I was. But my sweet Harry proved to me that petty emotions such as jealousy could not faze him. During the OWL exams, Harry got a vision from You-Know-Who that Sirius was being tortured in the Department of Mysteries. I joined Harry on this valiant crusade to save his godfather, but Sirius ended up dying and most of us got hurt. Ron and Granger attempted to cheer him up when we returned to Hogwarts, but nothing seemed to work. Actually, Harry seemed to be brooding over something and distanced himself from Ron and Granger. I took it as a personal victory when the mudblood didn't touch Harry at King's Cross.

My victory was short-lived because Ron, being the total thickheaded person he is, had convinced Harry that he returned the mudblood's feelings and Harry asked her to be his girlfriend. But what that filthy mudblood bitch doesn't know is that I have a plan to get Harry back. Oh, she'll get what's coming to her.


End file.
